


endless nothings

by angelcakesge



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F, Good and Evil, hestadil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakesge/pseuds/angelcakesge
Summary: a one shot written by anadil, i felt an urge to write this. i hope it's enjoyable. yearning in a society which doesn't accept that kind of love-yearning iykyk
Kudos: 2





	endless nothings

**Author's Note:**

> a one shot written by anadil, i felt an urge to write this. i hope it's enjoyable. yearning in a society which doesn't accept that kind of love-yearning iykyk

I saw her in a dream.  
Our hands outstretched in ecstasy, the world will see us as what we are; in love. Truly.  
I saw her in a dream.  
While the bustling city denies our lives, our expression; our love. Marks us as one of the infected ones, the world would cease to acknowledge us for our love, barely our lives.  
So I must be content is staring at her.  
Her ebony locks have grown, red streak long gone, replaced with a grey lock.  
The time we spent together was ceased, I saw her in a dream.  
she once told me, when the sun meets the moon we will unite.  
Once you know, you know forevermore.  
That was what my adonis would have said to me, she and i- both oh so shy.  
But a series of unfortunately fortunate events brought us together, following our departure- fate drifted us apart while bonding our souls upon the foundations of a wise aristocrat’s home.  
i saw her in a dream.  
The melodic symphony of our lungs, rising and falling in time  
It all takes time, we met in a dream. we grew in our nightmare; we unite in our newfound destiny.  
soon


End file.
